


Light in the darkest night

by Sasanka27



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Artist Shownu, Barista Changkyun, Barista Minhyuk, Coffee Shops, Coffee owner Kihyun, Cute, Extra bonus chapter to wrap the story even more, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasanka27/pseuds/Sasanka27
Summary: Hyunwoo is a webtoon artist, struggling to find muse or any inspiration for new story. One rainy day he ends up in a small coffee shop where he finds way more than he expected.Showki mini bingo 2020Prompt: coffee shop, card C
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 26
Kudos: 105
Collections: showki mini-bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> muse - As a noun, it means a person who is a source of inspiration. Today, a muse is a person who serves as an artists inspiration

Hyunwoo was on a bridge, his palms on the ledge, he was staring into Han river but his mind was elswhere, thoughts heavy. Today didn't started good. When he burnt his breakfast, he knew it wouldn't go well.

And he was right. He went to his manager at the sheduled meeting in afternoon only to be yelled most of it and called a 'dissapointment' by the present publisher he had contract with. His last story didn't go well with sales as his previous famous works did. He blamed himself he didn't put heart to the last story, his passion became a must and he started to hated it. As if the readers noticed it, the sales went down every month a bit more. It was still succesful but none of the tv stations bought rights for the story as the previous has been succesfully made into dramas.

Shownu, his artist name, was still known even after the last not-succesful story... but Hyunwoo the person behind the name was tired, burned out and he started to hate everything about what he once loved so dearly. 

> _“How could it happen Mr Son? You are one of the best saled webtoon artists. You draw and write your stories and update tweekly, when did you become this? If you don't send a draft for your new story in three months, our contract will end.”_

It was true, he really wasn't happy how it was now. He pictured it well years ago that he'll work hard to became the best, but now? He didn't feel anything. He didn't feel the joy from drawing at all. If it wasn't for his assistants he wouldn't even finish the last story. _That was a year ago. Hoseok and Hyungwon are tattoo artist now while Jinyoung has his own series starting...What should I do when the passion is gone, when I lost my inspiration and there is no muse? I shall end it right here._

It has been hours now from the meeting, he was just walking on the streets aimlessly, night already fell and crowded streets were now empty. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud sound of truck passing behind him, honking at some car. He was so deep in his thoughts he even didn't noticed it was raining.

_Can this day go any worse?_

He ran from the bridge towards the streeat that was ahead. It was late already and his chances of hiding in the near shops that were in the sight were close to impossible. It was dark, only street lamps were shining on the street. Hyunwoo thought he should call a taxi but there was no car passing so he just ran to find some shelter from the heavy rain.

One shop still had lights on. The light was luring him, he felt warmer just by sight of it, so he slipped quickly inside. Bell above the door rang loudly in the quiet shop. Hyunwoo couldn't see clearly what shop he entered since his glasses were wet, it was blurry but he smelled faint smell of coffee. _Ah coffee shop_. He recognized a shape of person near the counter. “Oh. Hello, are you still open?”

The person looked at their watch and answered “Yes its open. Hey Kihyun, a customer!”

“Can you get it? I'm cleaning the shelves here,” yelled barista back from the coffee shop's storeroom.

“I'm already off today, so no.” The person said and sipped on his tea.

Barista stepped out of the storeroom to scold his friend before noticing person standing by the door. “Damn you Minhyuk-Oh god you are drenched!”

“Oh yea sorry It started rain and-can can I sit down here for a bit?” Hyunwoo stuttered feeling cold from the rain.

“Sit down, sit down, I”ll go get you a towel.” Barista quickly turned to storeroom again but yelled at the friend standing by the counter on the way. “Minhyuk go get him a tea!”

“But I-“

“Just help me out once will you, Changkyun is not here...Please.” 

“Fineee.” Minhyuk rolled eyes at barista but went to Hyunwoo right away. “Hello there, can I offer tea or maybe hot coffee?”

Hyunwoo put down his glasses and tried to dry them with his sleeves. “Oh yes, some tea please.”

“Alright, I'll be right back”

“Thank you.” Hyunwoo said and shivered again from the cold rain.

Barista was back in a matter of seconds with big fluffy towel. “Here a towel.”

”Thank you.” Hyunwoo first dried his glasses again since his sleeves were wet and then dried his hair, “I'm glad I found a shop that was still open.”

“Yea you are lucky today is the only day in a week we are open this late.”

“Oh then I am lucky to come across this shop.” 

Minhyuk put down the fresh tea on the table. “Pff you literally live upstairs Kihyun.”

“Shush didn't you say you are leaving?” Barista, _Kihyun_ , said annoyed by his friend.

“No you promised to watch the new drama with me so...I'll be upstairs!” Minhyuk then dissapeared behind door leading upstairs, leaving the two alone.

“So you are closing?” Hyunwoo asked trying to see the person in front of him better but he realized he couldn't since he didn't put yet his glasses on.

“Don't worry about it! I own the place while also still have twenty minutes to go.”

“Oh I won't bother you for long, I don't know it around here I uh I'll call a taxi.”

“Sure but first drink the tea please and stay for a bit, You must be cold from the rain.”

Hyunwoo nodded and finally put his glasses on so he could see the person, finally sharp and not blurry. ”Oh.” He was stunned by the person standing in front of him. The owner had wavy silver hair, black apron half undone, his features were sharp and Hyunwoo was suddenly stunned.

“What is it?” The owner of the shop said with a small smile.

“Nothing I just didn't see you clearly until now.”

“I'm nothing spectacular to look at.”

 _Quite the opossite actually._ “I wouldn't say it like that.”

Kihyun furrowed his brows. “Hm?”

“Oh sorry I'm just a bit strucked I think.” Hyunwoo said and readjusted his glasses up out of habit, looking everywhere but the man in front of him. “The rain is messing with my vision I didn't meant to sound rude.”

“I shall take it as a compliment you were strucked by my visuals.” The coffee owner said and then laughed wholeheartedly.

Hyunwoo felt sudenly warm spreading across his heart and spreading across his cheeks as well. _I'm blushing? What the heck?_

Kihyun just stared at the slightly flushed man. _Cute_. After few seconds he spoke. “Good you got a more healthy color now. I'll leave you here with the tea, don't rush, I'll be right there cleaning the counter okay?”

Hyunwoo nodded still too embarrased to say anything. He watched the owner going behind the counter and polishing it with cloth while humming some tune.

Just watching this stranger calmed him down. He even forgot the stressfull long meating he had in the afternoon. _He's beautiful._

He finished his tea and looked outside the windows, seeing the rain still the same he called a taxi rather than trying for the train option or searching for a bus stop in this unfamiliar neighborhood.

“How much do I owe you?” He asked the owner and stood up.

“Please, I can't take money after saving you from the rain. Don't worry about it.”

“But I want to-“

“I said no, look my cash register is already closed for the day...can't do anything.” The man just shugged, lifting his arms up.

“I'm thankful for your kindness.” _Especially today of all days._

”What kind of person would I be not to help man in need? It was nothing. If it does bother you so much you can stop by sometime and make me some bussines hm?”

”I will.” Hyunwoo promised without thinking. “Ah the taxi is here I'll gotta go..”

”Alright I wish you safe travels then stranger.” Owner said and threw the cloth over his shoulder. “Have a lovely rest of the night!”

“Goodbye.” Hyuwoo said and sincerely smiled back.

Later that night he was checking his emails on tablet but ended in the drawing program sketching a person in a apron that was half undone. _Wow I didn't sketched for years so effordlessly without thought...What is happening?_

~

Hyunwoo was busy next days, he cleaned his studio after months, visited his loyal assistents to talk them into working for him but since Jinyoung was busy but at least he asked if he doesn't know about someone who wouldn't sell his anonymous identity right away. Luckily he got recommended one from Jinyoung himself and met with his new newbie Choi Youngjae.

Hyunwoo went back to the coffee shop only after he completed most important tasks. He felt like he was close for finding the right idea but first he wanted to clarify his suspision about his sudden motivation.

He stood now in front of the shop, he stepped in and his presence was announced by the ring of bell that was above the door.

Barista behind counter looked up from the computer screen to welcome new customer. “Welcome-Oh hello its you right, the night customer. What can I get you?”

Hyunwoo smiled at the cheerful barista. “Hello, can I have americano?”

“No sugar or anything?”

“Just regular.”

“Alright, what size would you like?”

“Large please.”

“Are you staying in? Or to go?” Minhyuk asked, curious about the answer. He was anticipating the man since Kihyun told him what happened in his absense. Minhyuk cursed himself for leaving and not witnessing it. He hoped the stranger would stay. _So I could tease Kihyun about it._

“I uh I think I will stay here for a bit.” _So I would know I didn't dream him and confirm my suspision._

Minhyuk huffed a breath he didn't knew he was holding. “Cool. Can I get you something sweet too?”

“Uh sure.”

“What would you like?”

Hyunwoo looked at the glass shelves, full of cakes, muffins and cupcakes. “Some tart or piece of cake maybe.”

“I see. you weren't here yet so let me pick you something that goes well with your coffee.”

Hyunwoo was glad he doesn't have to pick. Honestly everything looked delisious. “Thank you.”

“Please sit wherever is available, I'll take it to your table when its done.”

“Thank you.” Hyunwoo smiled at the barista and went to look for empty table. There were few customers here. He picked place further from the counter, by the windows and sat on comfortable armchair with wall behind him. The view was nice, he saw the life on the streets going while seeing all the rush in the shop as well. In the meantime he took out his ipad so he could try and sketch something only to learn the battery was dead and in need of charge. He sighed. Of course this happens all the time if his assistants doesn't remind him.

“You can charge it here if you want, many people bring work here so we are prepared for it.” Someone said while putting down his coffee with a nice looking raspberry cake.

“I forgot my charger.” Hyunwoo said and looked up thinking it was Minhyuk only to see the owner staring back at him with a sweet smile on his face.

“Hello there stranger, its nice to see you again.” Kihyun had his silver hair more wavy and flufiery then the night he saw him first time, his apron was tightened up and he had round glasses on.

“He-hello.” Hyunwoo stuttered, stunned by the man in front of him. _I did saw right that night._

“I hope you stay for a bit longer today, even without your tablet working.” Kihyun said still smiling.

“I have a sketchbook, Ill be fine.”

“Oh really. You draw or-?”

“Little bit.” Hyunwoo said shyly even though was well known artist amongst webtoon sphere but no one knew who he really was since he went only by name Shownu online. Not many people really knew that secret till this day.

“That sounds cool.”

“KIHYUN THE COFFEE MACHINE IS STUCK HELP ME.” Barista Minhyuk shouted all across the shop.

“I'm coming!” Kihyun turned and shouted back at Minhyuk. “Well I gotta go or hel'l break it again...Welcome to K coffee, please enjoy your stay.”

“Thank you.”

Minute later Hyunwoo sipped on coffee as he draw a halfbody sketch of a person that looked again lot like the nice owner of the shop.

“Have a lovely day!” Kihyun, behind the counter now, smiled at the customers that were leaving and his eyes landed on the stranger that sat beside the windows far from him. Kihyun smiled at him and the stranger hid his face behind sketchbook he had in his hands almost spilling the coffee. _Aw, cute._

Since then Hyunwoo visited the shop regularly, what he thought will be once a week became three times a week quite quickly. He was sure now.

This place has become a source of inspiration for his drawings while the friendly owner with his warm personality has become his long lost _muse_.

~

“Why am I going with you again?” Jooheon asked for third time already since they stepped out of the bus.

Hyunwoo shrugged. “You are my friend and you promised me...Its weird that I keep coming there alone.”

“Its just a coffee shop, people can be regulars there, you know?”

“I just, come with me.” Hyunwoo dragged Jooheon behind him.

“Why are you like this? Jesus stop dragging me bro, I can walk.”

“Please act normal.”

“Why are you dragging me there if you have doubts that I'm not normal huh.”

They stepped inside and the bell above them annouced their presence. “Well Hoseok was busy.”

“Aha so I'm your second choice! I knew it! I should just leave you here and-“

“Hello there what can I get you?” Minhyuk asked cheerfully.

“Oh hello.” Jooheon said but then just stared.

“Is your friend okay Hyunwoo?”

“He's usually more chatty.” Hyunwoo cleared his throat when Jooheon still didn't say anything. “Uh Min can we get two americanos?”

“Sure, anything sweet?”

“Surprise us.”

“Alright I got you the new cake. Two pieces.” Minhyuk clicked on the items on the screen of cash register. “Sit down we'll bring it to you,” then he noticed Jooheon still staring. “Don't stare at me, or you'll get blind by my beauty.”

Hyunwoo thanked him and dragged Jooheon to his favorite table.

Jooheon sat down and blinked few times. “God I can't believe I lost my cool.”

“I can't believe it either.” Hyunwoo chuckled.

Jooheon frowned like something just clicked in his mind. “I hope the cute waiter is not the reason you are here often.”

“Oh you like him?”

Jooheon fake coughed to avoid the question. “How many hours have you spend here? You even know everyone by name. Pff.”

“I like it here, I got a lot of inspiration here for the new story.” Hyunwoo answered truthfully.

“Ah yes your secret webtoon, that is why you are here so much! God my mind is slow. Its because of that!”

“Yea.” Hyunwoo said but his eyes followed person that just came from storeroom.

Kihyun noticed Hyunwoo almost immediately when he stepped from the storeroom in the shop, sitting at his usual spot, this time with someone across from him, he waved at him politely. _He sure come here a lot, I might start to think he likes one of us._

~

It was a warm spring day, Hyunwoo went outside to just walk on fresh air to sort out his thoughts about their prepared shedule and thinking what more its needed in their studio workroom and now he was staring at the clouds, sitting on bench in some park.

“Oh Hyunwoo is that you?” 

Someone asked behind him so Hyuwoo turned to see Kihyun standing there with camera in his hands. “Kihyun. Nice seeing you outside.”

“Well yea we saw each other only in the shop right? I do come outside you know.”

“Are you shooting?” Hyunwoo asked pointing at the camera.

“Oh yea, its just a hobby, I like to shoot some close ups here and there and stuff.”

“So the closeups in the shop are yours?”

“Yea they are mine.” Kihyun said, feeling pleased Hyunwoo poited it out so quick even though they never talk about it.

“Wow. Thats amazing. They look so proffesional. Why are you not pro?”

“Because I feel like I would lost my passion for it.” Kihyun answered the truth. He thought about it back in university but it felt more exciting to him without having plans.

“Ah.” _I undestand the feeling._

“What are you doing here?” Kihyun asked, curious. It was mere miracle they met in such a big city accidently. He would never admit he felt happiness when he saw the other in the distance, not to Minhyuk at least. _At least Min is not here to tease me._

“I just wanted some fresh air and ended at this park.”

“What a nice coincidence, If its not a bother can I invite you for some icecream? There is a amazing store close by that I need to check out.”

“I don't want to bother your free time.”

“Come ooon, you are a friend... I need some help anyway. I wanted to start selling homemade icecream over the summer so I've been looking secretly for flavors that customers would like.”

“Really? Homemade?”

“Yea but I'm still learning and trying to catch on the trends.. so in my free time I'm on a research you could say.”

“I love icecream.” Hyunwoo said without hesitation. He felt very comfortable in Kihyun's presence that his thoughts slipped out of his mind right away.

Kihyun's face lit up by Hyunwoo's simple honesty. “Thats good! I hope you'll like mine when Its summer time.”

“I'm sure I will.”

“You can come sometime to my store not for coffee but just to be my taster, free samples you know.” Kihyun offered shyly.

“I would love that.”

“You would really come?” Kihyun asked surprised, he thought the older might decline.

“Of course, your muffins and anything I had in the shop is delicious! I think the icecream will be as well if its from you.”

Kihyun looked away and blushed slightly at the compliment. “Thank you.”

~

Hyunwoo went through hundred of concepts but none was feeling as one hundred procent but then he realized the first he thought about was perfect all along. He and his trie of assistants started with the draft and brief information about characters. They posted notes on big white board and added more and more to it. Hyunwoo was so invested in the story he even slept for two weeks in his rented studio workroom for two weeks. His regular visits in the coffee shop became less frequent now. He felt happier and wanted to tell Kihyun everything but he couldn't so he made a deal with himself that he will tell him everything when the story if officially published online. _If it gets approved first_. It was still long way to go.

The three month mark was almost up, just two weeks left, Hyunwoo was ready to risk it all for this story. Because he really felt it is good, he believed it will pass the expectations.

”Okay the draft of first chapter was sent, if the publisher likes it you can start the series.” His manager said on their phone call.

“Ah thats great news. I hope it will pass the high expectation.” 

“It looks great Hyunwoo! And I'm not saying t only because I'm your manager! I read it and it feels very natural and relatable yet sweet I think you will get it approved. I'll call you when I have any news ok? Just to be sure prepare something as a plan B”

 _No. If they dissaprove, I rather plan to retire._ “Sure..Thank you, bye.”

Hyunwoo hoped that this real life story of his can pass, he believed it will. It was a long time since he was so passionate about drawing new story.

“You got it boss! Sweet slow burn love stories are a hit past months, while the main character is relatable struggling man.” Hyungwon said behind his computer. “One could say you write about yourself haha.”

“Hm. Lets hope for the best Hyungwon. Where is Hoseok?”

“Ah he went to catch coffee.”

“Alright.”

Hyungwon yawned and stretched his arms. “Hm so boss you any plans for summer?”

Hyunwoo's thoughts went to Kihyun and his offer of tasting the icecream. _How could I forget?_ “Not sure yet. If we get approved we'll be busy most of the time.”

“Aish just enjoy yourself, we'll work hard as we always do and then the shedule will loosen up. We got a good routine remember? You seem to forget how famous you really are, you could get months in between uploading and the readers would be still there, waiting.”

“I don't like them waiting.”

Hoseok stepped into studio with coffee in his hands. “Ah you're such a workaholic sometimes. Just have fun hm? Shall we get you in a bar tonight?”

“No I want to finish my draft of next chapter thats in progress and then I have place to be at.”

~

Kihyun was checking the sales on cash register when Hyunwoo visited after of week of not showing up at all. He perked up immediately. “Great timing Hyunwoo! I just made new flavor wait up, you have to taste it. Sit down, sit down here at bar please!”

Minhyuk, standing behind counter sighed. “He's going crazy I swear, he makes so much of icecream everyday and just giggle like a five year old when he's there.” He rolled his eyes at the silly behavior of his friend. “I ate so many already, it is very good but I have had enough, please just tell him its perfect, my brain is frozen all week.”

Changkyun chuckled. “Yes he doesn't listen to us but maybe he would listen to you, you seem to be the reason he's so crazy about it.”

Minhyuk quickly catched on Changkyun's thought. “Ah YES. _What if Hyunwoo hates it, what if he says its good just to be polite_ blahblahblah ah here he comes..”

“Just tell the truth, thats the safest way for us all.” Changkyun whispered to him.

Kihyun came back with ten plastic containers lined on each other, his hands full. “Ah here we have some samples.” He looked at Minhyuk and Changkyun and frowned at their silence. “What did you tell him, you demons.”

Minhyuk was about to say something but Changkyun covered his mouth with hand and dragged him away instead. “Nothing just that we hope you finally decide on the flavors, we'll go bring the muffins and leave you two eh _alone_.”

“Whatever they said don't believe them.”

Hyunwoo chuckled. “They said the icecream is already perfect.”

“Im not sure...I was waiting for your opinion on that since Im not paying you,” Kihyun said suddenly shy.

“Then introduce me to your icecream please.”

Hyunwoo was listening to Kihyun explaining everything about the progress and ideas, enjoying every second of the lovely sunny afternoon. He felt calm and Kihyun's presence charged his spirit. _I probably won't be here often now so I should enjoy every second with you._

~

It has been three days since he send the draft and two days since he was at Kihyun's coffee shop tasting icecream all afternoon.

“What are you two doing here so soon?” Hyunwoo said when he saw his assistants already in the rented studio, sitting behind computers.

Hoseok jumped from his chair to hug his boss and long time friend Hyunwoo. “Your concept passed Hyunwoo! We should celebrate!”

“Ah really?” Hyunwoo asked As the trio congraluted him.

“Yes they couldn't get a hold of you so the manager called me. Seriously, charge your devices when its dead.” Hoseok scolded him.

“We can celebrate when the chapter is revised and mistakes erased first.” Hyunwoo said to him and Hoseok frowned for a moment.

“Fine, but you are paying!” Hyungwon shouted.

“Yes, now go work.” Hyungwon, Youngjae and Wonho happily high fived with each other before getting behind the screens again.

Hyunwoo felt happy, really happy. He felt like himself again.

_I did it. Thank you my muse._

But then he felt sad, knowing what it meant for his visits.

~

“Ah you seem happy today.” Kihyun said, standing by Hyunwoo's favorite table. The other probably didn't heard him coming, too focused on sketching something, he jumped on the sketchbook covering the drawing with his body, tearing the paper suddenly.

“Kihyun...I'm sorry I didn't hear you coming.”

“Nonono! Sorry to startle you Hyunwoo...why why are you serious so suddenly.”

“Its nothing I- tell you soon.” He smiled at Kihyun. “Have a nice day Kihyun.” _I think we won't see each other for a while. This maybe my last day before the release of webtoon. I should go or I'll stay here all afternoon and it will be harder to leave._

“Are you leaving? Uh ok...Have a lovely day Hyunwoo.” Kihyun smiled broadly back and waved like he usually does.

Hyunwoo just watched him for a few seconds, memorizing the younger in his mind since he won't see the smile in person for a long while.. and then he nodded and left the shop. 

After Hyunwoo left the shop, Kihyun went to his table to take the empty cup of coffee but then he almost stepped on the paper that must have fell on the ground when the artist quickly tore the paper. _He left in such a rush._

He picked the paper up to see if it was important to call Hyunwoo back but what he saw was a sketch of himself, smiling broadly at someone wishing him a lovely day. _Wow he's really good._ Under the sketch there were words scribbled, Hyunwoo probably just wrote some of his thoughts but there was a sentence that made Kihyun stop. His heart skipped a beat

_I_ _will miss to see your smile._

“Whatchu got there Ki?” Minhyuk asked curiously, it was unusual for Kihyun to just stand and do nothing, since Kihyun just stood there by tables.

“Nothing.” Kihyun quickly hid the sketch in his apron and went outside, thinking he would catch Hyunwoo, but he didn't see him at the streets.

_What did he meant by that?_

~

Hyunwoo searched his studio again, Hyungwon and Hoseok just looked at him confused. “What you looking for boss? The charger is in the drawer.”

“Its not that I just can't find it-“

“Find what?”

“I think I lost a paper sketch don- don't worry its not work related.”

“We are more worried about you actually than the content getting spoiled...How about we order food and take a break?” Youngjae, their newbie, asked.

“Hyunwoo just come, you didn't eat in the morning did you?” Hyunwoo didn't say a word but Hoseok knew he was right. “Come and sit from the computer now-“

_Where is the sketch then? It was way more precious since it was from last day I saw him. Where are you?_

~

“Kihyun you wouldn't believe it!” 

Kihyun huffed, annoyed but quickly pretended he wasn't and put a small smile seeing Minhyuk so excited. “What is it.”

“My favorite webtoon artist Shownu is going to have new series very soon!”

“Ah cool.” Kihyun just said and pretended to be busy on the cash register.

“I know you are not into that but listen to this. Its supossed to be a slowburn story of two strangers, but its two guys! It already has such high expectations and lot of talking on twitter, he even trended ohmygod.”

“Hm that sounds ok.”

“I can't wait to see the webtoon!”

“Why are you so loud.” Changkyun asked stepping out of the storeroom.

“Kyunnie I'll get even louder now AAAA.” Minhyuk shouted and jumped happily towards new customers.

The youngest just scoffed. “He's so noisy, fire him.”

“Cant do. Im not in the mood of finding new Minhyuk.” Kihyun said in monotone voice while looking out the windows to the street.

Changkyun leaned over counter and crossed his arms. “You look gloomy whats up.”

Kihyun just sighed “Nothing is up.”

“Its a sunny sunny day today, your icecream sells itself, you are usually happy when the weather is good and the shop is full.”

“It's nothing Changkyun, I'll be at the office.” Kihyun patted Changkyun over shoulder and went to small office he had in the back, behind their kitchen and storeroom.

“That doesn't look like nothing to me.” 

Kihyun locked himself in the office, sat behind the desk in his opened a drawer where he hid the sketch. 

_What did I do wrong that you stopped coming? Did I dreamed it all? Its beautiful..you don't have to be embarrassed of drawing me...or liking me._

_Because I do like you._

~

Weeks passed quickly while working and the release day was finally here.

“Ah finally it's done. Boss you should rest from the screen, we are even three chapters in advance of the required five. We all deserve a break after the busy month.” Hyungwon stated and yawned.

“Yea I guess we do, I'll go take a shower. You three enjoy the weekend and on monday we will set a more loose schedule ok?”

“Ok boss enjoy your weekend, we'll be looking at the site when its time. You should too, people will love it!” Youngjae happily shouted. 

_~_

“AAA KIHYUN ITS HERE.”

“Jesus don't yell.”

“I'm so excited! The author only shared some sketches I really have to go and read it like right now.”

“Then go its calm, go to the kitchen or you'll scare the rest of the customers.”

“AAA.” Minhyuk yelled even more.

“Why are you noisy again.” Changkyun said coming close from customers.

“CHANGKYUNNIE ITS HERE. Shownu released the webtoon!”

Changkyun almost dropped the plate of dishes he came with. “WHAT its TODAY? I forgot aaa let me get my phone!”

“You both really? Just go yell inside please.” Kihyun sighed when he saw both of his friends being so silly about a _webtoon_. 

His thoughts were interrupted by sound of doorbell meaning someone came in so he looked over anticipating someone and saw two woman coming in sitting at table near windows. He frowned because maybe just maybe he thought that today could be a day when the sweet artist would visit this place after two months again. 

_Will he not come here ever again? What did I do?_

_~_

It was release day of the webtoon that day friday, Hyunwoo waited till it went online after five in the afternoon and read some of the first feedbacks and comments. They were all positive. He felt happy and confident again about his works.He felt happy but not as satisfied as he thought he would

_I miss you my muse...maybe they were right..maybe its time._

~

“Kihyun before I go.” Minhyuk said seriously. He was waited almost two hours but he couldn't leave without telling Kihyun. _I should right?_

“What is with your face. Since when you are so serious.”

Minhyuk grabbed Kihyuns phone and typed effortlessly the code and searched something quick “Here, promise me you will check out the webtoon?”

“Why do you know my code. Why am I not surprised you know my code.”

“Everything is set to 1122 it's not so hard with you so please have a better one and then complain about it.”

“Yea yea just go now I'll close up its only ten minutes till closing.”

“Kihyun please, I know you don't say it but I see that you are sad... Its -it might cheer you up I think.”

Kihyun wasnt in the mood for fighting with Minhyuk that he doesn't care, he just wanted to be alone. “Whatever I'll read it just go.”

“YAY. Byebye Kiki see you tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

Minhyuk quickly grabbed his stuff and waved at Kihyun that absentmindely waved back. He stared at the the screen of his phone now. _Ill just scroll through those pictures that should be enough._

The name of the webtoon was _Unexpected light in the darkest night._ Kihyun was not an expert so he thought it was probably a good name for a webtoon, made you think and check it out probably.

> First set of pictures was a man getting yelled at by his manager for being effordless and his latest works being failures. The man then left and walked outside, the night Seoul was beautifully drawn into details. The man stopped at bridge for brief moment just staring at the water thinking about past months.
> 
> ' _I am a failure_ the bubble said'. The man put both hands on the ledge thinking this might be it, he lost his passion, the motivation, his life felt empty. _What is here left for me? When the good just dissapears?_ His thoughts were interupted by a sound of thunder in the distance and suddenly it started rain heavily. Man's dark thoughts were showered down by the sudden cold rain, he ran far in a search of shelter or a bus stop with roof. There was nothing but there was a light at the end of the street, one shop that wasn't closed yet, he ran there and stepped inside, his glasses getting foggy, he fell on the ground. Some person ran to him and helped him sit on a chair, the drawing was from the point of man with glasses so the person was blurry. _Are you okay? Let me get you a towel_! The other person said. Sad man cleaned his glasses before the person came back in the next picture and now he and the readers finally saw the person clear and sharp.

Kihyun gasped at the familiarity of the situation and at the person who held out a towel for the main character. “Thats not me, that's not possible.” The character had his silver hair, pointy nose and sharp eyes. He continued reading, now eager to know what will happen next.

> _Thank you. Im sorry for barging in, are you even still open?_ Drenched man said. 
> 
> _Don't worry about it, I'm the owner, I'll get you a tea ok? Don't run away from me and stay._ The owner said and smiled kindly at the man siting on the chair. The man smiled back the bubble above him now meaning his emotions he felt.
> 
> 'And by the simple kindness of a stranger to stranger _Hyunbin_ felt a lightness seeping through his dark thoughts, he felt a bit of hope in this hopeless day when he thought he would give up.
> 
> _Maybe I should stick here a bit longer._ He thought.
> 
> ~To be continued~
> 
> Author's message!
> 
> Hello, its been a while since my last webtoon, sorry to keep you waiting so long. I was struggling to find a muse but one night I find one and Then this story started blooming in my mind. If you liked the story don't forget to like or follow for upcoming updates. We will see each other weekly friends. Thank you for your support, this time it really feels good to be back. - Shownu

Kihyun felt tears slowly falling from his eyes. He felt sad for the man, he felt the desperation but then by the end of chapter he felt the hope by the simple kindness of a stranger to stranger which was way too familiar to him unless- _That's not possible that-_

Bell by the door ringed and someone stepped in the shop. Kihyun was about to say the shop is closed but when he looked up his eyes met with someone he wished to see for months now. 

“I'm sorry, are you still open?” Hyunwoo asked but stayed by the closed door.

Kihyun ran from behind the counter and crushed to the man, hugging him hard that Hyunwoo had to balance or else he would fall on the ground. He let his arms around Kihyun's body, not sure why was the younger hugging him and not yelling why hasn't he showed up almost all summer. He just whispered to the younger: “I'm sorry I was busy with work…I couldn't visit _you_.”

Kihyun stepped back to look at Hyunwoo “I wanted to yell at you what have I done wrong but I'm so glad to see you now.”

“How so?”

“You are Shownu right? The famous webtoon artist that values his privacy so no one knows who he is.”

Hyunwoo was shocked “You saw-saw my story?” _Of course he figured it out, he's smart_.

“Minhyuk is a fan and I promised him to read it, now I know why he insisted so much...he was there that day.” Kihyun said and held Hyunwoo's hands in his. “I just need to know, the beggining when the man was at the bridge…how..how real it was?”

Shownu looked down, there was no point in lying to Kihyun now, he should know. He went here to tell him who he is anyway. “It happened before I came here that night.”

Kihyun hugged him again. ”Oh my god Hyunwoo.”

“Its okay now, don't worry about me. I found my passion again…I'm fine now.”

Kihyun looked up at Hyunwoo. “Why wouldn't I worry? Hyunwoo are you sure? Just talk to me please if you feel like that again.”

“I'm really okay...because.. I met a muse that helped me get my passion back.”

Kihyun stepped back from Hyunwoo keeping a distance now. “Ah you met someone?” _That's why you stopped coming?_

“I did.” Hyunwoo nodded and smiled sweetly at him.

Kihyun smiled politely back.“Good for you, I'm- I'm sorry I jumped on you.”

Hyunwoo just went for it, he couldn't care less, the way Kihyun hugged him felt so nice, overwhelming. He catched the younger and held him close. Kihyun gasped at the sudden clossenes, his heart beating faster, he just stared back at Hyunwoo. “Its you, silly.” And then he just kissed him.

Kihyun was shook only for few seconds before he kissed him back, melting under him, glad that Hyunwoo was holding him in his arms or else he might fall.

Hyunwoo rested his forehead against Kihyun's, they were both out of breath. “I didn't know you would miss me that much.”

“Dummy I didn't know either but my days were so dim without seeing you sketching by the windows. I didn't admitted it until you disappeared.” Kihyun reached into his apron pocket to show something to Hyunwoo. “Also you left something behind that day something I couldn't figure out.”

“I ah thought I lost this one but you had it the whole time?”

Kihyun was at loss at words, feeling tears coming up, so he just nodded.

“I'm sorry I couldn't come or else I would be distracted in the middle of preparations. I'm so sorry Kihyun.”

“Stop apologizing I understand the pressure you must have been under working…. just dont-dont leave me now for too long again Hyunwoo.”

“I won't...Its getting late ... I should go you are closing right?”

“Are you for real you just promised me! You think I'll let you go so easily after this all? Hell no mister, don't run away from me again, just stay.”

“Are you sure?”

“I'm not letting you go...Let me just lock the shop. Then we sit down and have a talk upstairs alright.”

“I-“ Hyunwoo was the one lost at words now and felt his cheeks getting warm.

“Don't blush! I said talk, like a conversation you won't see me naked that soon so calm down your naughty thoughts,” Kihyun joked and laughed when Hyunwoo went even more red. “Sit down for a bit it will take me only minute to lock doors and turn off lights.” He stole a kiss before he went to find keys and lock up the store.

~

THE END


	2. Bonus chapter ~two years later~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter that I promised because of the twitter poll where I asked if my readers want another bonus chapter for one of my oneshots. This oneshot won. If you liked the previous part, please enjoy 💕

~Two years later~

"Oh no its about to die!" Hyunwoo shouted out loud when his tablet reminded him again with its last warning that he should put it on the charger already.

“Gosh you are hopeless..” Minhyuk quickly fished out the spare charger from his apron that Kihyun put in his pocket two hours ago because he knew Hyunwoo would forget to charge his tablet before coming to the shop.

“Ah Kihyunnie-“ he quickly hid the screen by holding the tablet close to his chest but relaxed after seeing it was just Minhyuk. "-oh Min! He’s not back yet?" 

“No so he assigned me to take care of you because you seem to forget the charger at your studio yet again.”

“Ah true but that was intentional this time because I have to go back tomorrow morning and he won’t allow me to work on our movie night. I just didn’t expect it would die so soon uuugh _but_ you are lifesaver Min! I wouldn’t like to lost _that without saving.”_

That perked Minhyuk's curiosity. “What are you drawing anyway? Oho! What?! Spoiler much!” Minhyuk squealed after seeing the main character kneeling with a box in his hand in front of his love interest.

Hyunwoo readjusted his glasses. “Its just ehm a thought about the webtoon story?”

“Omg are you for real? A proposal!”

“Calm down,” Hyunwoo warned because Minhyuk was too loud, getting attention from the closest customers.

Minhyuk sat at his table. “Wait whaaat so you are really ending the story?”

“Maybe not sure yet we are still ahead of almost seven chapters I just -“

“You just?”

“Eh I”

“You? You what?” Minhyuk was not letting the topic drop.

Hyunwoo sighed. “What if its not only Hyunbin that has the same thought that is on the drawing?”

Minhyuk got the hint right away “Wait wait wait”

“Its stupid right? Or uhm too soon?” The artist doubted and looked down at the tablet.

“You and Kihyun? Too soon where?”

“Well uh” Hyunwoo blushed. 

“Oh my god! So Its a real life spoiler too! I can’t believe this!” Minhyuk shouted happily, turning the tablet to him and smiling even more.

“Well I have to settle a few things first.”

“Like? You're basically a married old couple already? Haha!”

“Huh thanks but well for start maybe live together officially?”

“Thats a nice touch but I’m not sure Kihyun wants to leave this place I mean no offense its kinda small for living up there until you are old.”

“Yes I thought of that too.. what if I would find something close by? The contract on my apartment is ending soon anyway.”

“Uuh it has nice view though huh if you didn't leave for your studio I would have thought you live here already.”

“True I spent all my free time here if I don't work.”

“Maybe you could move in here? And uh in the future find a studio close by? I saw your studio and its almost as big as my apartment alone so a spare room is not enough for the best selling author anyway.“

“Thanks. I guess I have to discuss it with my special someone first.” Hyunwoo smiled when his mind wandered to Kihyun.

“Okay call me anytime I'm his best friend. I could help you out to find some place or I dunno pick a ring?” Minhyuk offered.

“That would be perfect thank you.” Hyunwoo agreed, happy to discuss the secret with someone. He paused thinking. “Omg if he'll get suspicious my tongue will slip!”

“Noo you can do it fighting!” Minhyuk cheered him up “Aaah I'm so happy for you two!” Minhyuk quickly stood up and dragged Hyunwoo up as well to hug the man tightly.

“What am I missing?” Kihyun was suddenly there with a forced smile on his face. Not really sure what to think of _that_.

Hyunwoo quickly parted from Minhyuk "Ah you’re back!" 

“Yes I'm back so what was this hugging session about?”

“Eeeh”

Minhyuk quickly made up an excuse because he knew Hyunwoo was not a good liar. “Aaah Kihyun! It was because I won at the lottery ticket!”

“Oh really how much?”

“Uh the price of the ticket?”

Just as the two were talking Hyunwoo’s phone ringed with a notification. It was a message from one of his assistants, Youngjae. **We need you here to revise tomorrow's issue. We found a mistake. I’m sorry to ruin your evening plans.** Hyunwoo frowned at the message but maybe it was convenient a bit since he didn't feel like he could keep the thing he talked with Minhyuk from Kihyun at the moment.

“Ah okay I thought you'd finally treat us all huh.” Kihyun said and crossed his arms on his chest.

“That uh well I have to buy more lottery tickets for that then uuuh wish me luck tho!” Minhyuk hugged Kihyun briefly too and hopped away.

“Typical.” Kihyun's attention turned to Hyunwoo who was packing his things and did his best to avoid the piercing gaze. “You're leaving already? I just came back!”

“I’m sorry I got a text from Youngjae that we have to correct the chapter that is about to release tomorrow.” Hyunwoo put the scarf on lazily and held the beanie in his hands.

“Oh no really? So I’m guessing you won’t stay for our movie night?”

Hyunwoo finally looked at Kihyun who was looking down on his shoes, he seemed upset and sad at the same time. Hyunwoo stepped closer to comfort him and untagled the crossed hands on his chest. “I’ll head back the second its finished.”

“No its far I can’t ask that.. just rest and come tomorrow? The movie night can wait..its on netflix it will be there tomorrow evening too.”

“Are you sure?” He doubted.

Kihyun took a breath and and nodded before looking at Hyunwoo with a forced smile. “Of course. I’m just sad since I barely saw you these days.”

“I’m sorry we are so busy working with the story. I want to do as much as we can before the holidays come around so I could give the guys a longer rest.”

Kihyun took the scarf around his boyfriend and wrapped it around his neck the correct way. “Ah alright..and do you remember what you promised me?”

“Yes no working on holidays, I’ll be all yours for the week.”

“Nono you promised me at least two weeks off!”

“You do remember everything.” Hyunwoo chuckled. They discussed it many times, always changing the count of days but Kihyun was adamant about it lately‘ _its_ _weeks_ not _days_.’

“Of course I do! I can’t wait to spend all the holidays with you.” Kihyun smiled sweetly thinking about it.

“You sure I can stay here that long?” Hyunwoo asked again even though he knew the answer.

“Aren’t you here more than at your apartment?” Kihyun joked because he knew he was correct.

“I guess you’re right. There is no breakfast option after tiring night at mine ouch okay deserved” He pretended the playful hit from his boyfriend hurt.

“Don’t joke or I won’t cook for you.” Kihyun warned him. “Or tire you at night.”

Hyunwoo chuckled. “Then I’ll be sure to make waffles to get on your good side again?”

“Ah you know me well.” Kihyun smiled brightly, as they talked he almost forgot the hugging session he witnessed minutes ago. Not that he was the jealous type but he was curious if it was suspicious. He put the beanie on Hyunwoo. “Amazing now go so I can have you back for tomorrow!”

Hyunwoo pouted and moved closer. The conversation with Kihyun made him forget the thing that he was so scared it would slip from his mind just minutes ago. “Can I get a kiss from my muse?”

“Yes you can.” Kihun kissed him and then again for a bit longer. “I love you, you know?”

“Love you too..I’ll be back tomorrow then.” He said and left the shop, when he was outside he sent a finger heart and waved at Kihyun who was waiting for it, doing the exact same thing because that was their ritual when Hyunwoo was leaving for work.

Kihyun slumped behind the counter when Hyuwoo was already out of sight and sighed out loud when he was tying the apron, not really caring if he tied it tightly.

“Hey thats lousy work with the apron! From you especially.” Changkyun spoke behind him and Kihyun felt the apron loose before Changkyun tied it correctly for him. “There you go.”

“Thanks.”

Changkyun went to the cash register to add new orders in. “Saw Hyunwoo leaving.. I guess your movie night is not happening?”

“Correct.. he is needed at the studio..again.” Kihyun complained and leaned against the counter.

“You are dating ‘the best selling author of the last two years in a row’ you know? He has to be busy.”

“I knoow... He’s amazing and I am so proud of him! Its just been worse the past few months. We see each other like twice a week at best and I guess I got really excited about tonight..ah why did I go for that baking class when I could be here with him. We did macaroons so what is that I don’t have to know how to make those I hate macaroons now.”

Changkyun laughed at Kihyun’s sudden mood change. “You love those, that's why you go for the ‘baking for advanced class’. Don’t worry he’ll be back like the second they are done! I heard from Hyungwon thats he’s whining if he’s days without you..aren’t you still lovesick puppies? You’re so cute I’ll barf cotton candy one day just looking at you two.”

“Hah thanks.”

“So you’re free tonight?”

“Yeah I’ll just go to bed early.” Kihyun said his plans. He was not in the mood to watch anything anyway.

“Not happening! Me, Jooheon and Min are going to karaoke and you’ll go with us!”

“No Changkyun I’m not in the mood.” Kihyun refused.

“Hey Min! Kihyun is joining us tonight!”

“Oh really? What about-“ Minhyuk saw Changkyun shaking his head ‘ _don't ask’_ and quickly changed his tone “oh its been so long you went with us! I can’t wait!”

~

It was already December that day when Hyunwoo’s tongue _slipped_.

“Oi what are you doing I'm trying to draw here-“ Hyungwon sat at the bar with his tablet when he saw Hyunwoo kissing Kihyun and dramatically covered his eyes.

Minhyuk dramatically covered his eyes too. “My eyes, Kyun go get me some bleach.”

“Like you are all better with flirting with Joo...Chill and be happy for them, its been years you should get used to it by now.” Changkyun huffed and went to the cash register because new customers just entered the shop.

Kihyun just glared at the duo. “Shut up, its so noisy here god, come upstairs.” He held Hyunwoo’s hand and guided him to the apartment above the shop.

“So what did you wanna tell me Hyunwoo?” Kihyun asked when they were finally alone just as Hyunwoo got comfortable on the couch.

“Uh nothing?”

“Hm really? Something is clearly bothering you for a while or would you rather if I called your best friend _Lee Minhyuk_ here?”

 _Oh no_ "No no! Its nothing really!" Hyunwoo panicked and stood up, debating if he could run thru the window? _Of course he knows something is up. Dammit why are we alone._

“Okaay but you know you can tell me anything right?”

“I uh then lets leave it until the holidays? Since I’ll be here anyway.”

Kihyun was not having more of these half answers not after he caught Hyunwoo with Minhyuk so many times, acting as if they shared a secret between only them. How could he not tell him? Hyunwoo always told him what was heavy on his mind. Only if- “Sit down and just tell me,” he sighed, waiting for the other to sit before he spoke his biggest worry out loud “.. You got bored of me right? And Minhyuk is helping you break up with me..should have seen it coming.”

“What?” Hyunwoo said in disbelief.

“So.. no?”

“Hell no never think such terrible things!”

“Then why are you spending so much time with him and won't tell me a thing? You’ve been so secretive lately.”

“Uuh I can't really keep anything from you too long..now can I?”

“Well no so spill. I would rather hear it from you first...Whatever it is.”

“Come here.” Hyunwoo gestured for Kihyun to come closer and when he was close he pushed him down on his lap. He took a deep breath and looked at him. He could tell half, right? “Remember how I told you my apartment contract is ending soon?”

“Yes you mentioned that you’ll be looking for new ones next year, do you want me to go with you? Or you found something is that it? I told you can stay here until uh well I know its smaller than yours and I don't a have spare room that could be like your office at least but-” 

Hyunwoo caught Kihyun’s hands in his and the younger looked at him. “Lets just say there is no need now to look, I think.”

“How so? Why are so you saying that just tell me.”

“I might have uh bought a ...building instead.”

“You did WHAT.”

“I uh..bought the building.. next to your shop?” Hyunwoo spoke innocently. 

“Woah you have a fever don’t you, saying such crazy things.” Kihyun touched Hyunwoo’s forehead and then his.

Hyunwoo held Kihyun closer. “I am serious though. It was crazy at first yes, maybe still is whatever but if you think about it, it has same structure so after some work the two apartments that share a wall can be one and-“

“Is this your way of saying you want to live together?” Kihyun asked with a hope in his words. Feeling his stomach tickle.

“Only if you want to. The wall can stay I just uh have the place for my own-“

“God you're crazy if you think I don't want to live with you...You are basically living here already, spending more time here than at your place if you didn't have to be at the studio.. since mine was small I never suggested for you to move here if you'd uh actually moved in.”

“Don’t say that. I love your apartment its so cozy with a warm like home feel and i'd like anything if that meant I would wake up next to you every morning...So that means you like my crazy idea or-“

“Maybe I do but since you didn’t tell me I have few conditions to make first... if you get them all done, the wall can go away and… it can get _renovated_.”

“Tell me.” Hyunwoo asked, curious. Kihyun had always great ideas, he even helped out with the storyline of his webtoon when Hyunwoo was not sure how to continue.

“First I’ll be in charge of renovating and decorating the place.. no offense but your sense in colors with furniture is a nono..”

Hyunwoo nodded, smiling how determined Kihyun was about it.

“Second you’ll make sure to have a big room for yourself as your office.. _no_ better yet the empty shop downstairs in the building you bought? It should be big as your studio is right? Your rented one is way too far from here since it was close to your old place and that made sense but not if we live together and have much more space that we could work with.” 

Shownu nodded “I didn’t think of that.”

“Yet you bought a building.” Kihyun chuckled.

“Because I know you love this neighborhood.” 

“That I do.” Kihyun nodded. 

“You could have a bigger shop though?” Hyunwoo suggested.

“No its good the way it is or else I had to hire another Minhyuk. One is enough aand that brings me to number three: you tell me or discuss such things that revolves our future first, not be secretive with my best friend.”

“Alright. I knew you would have amazing ideas and help me out if I spill sooner ahh I really should have told you and not Minhyuk!”

“Ah you do know me well hm.” Kihyun pinched Hyunwoo’s cheek.

“So you have only those three conditions?” He asked.

Kihyun thought for a second before answering. “Four.”

“What is it.”

“Nothing of this is happening if you are not sure we will be still together in the next years or - uh nevermind I just need to know you are serious about this relationship because its a really big step to redo this for us two.”

“Oh.”

Kihyun pushed his palm on Hyunwoo’s chest so he could clearly see his boyfriend's expression. “Oh so you don't wanna stay with me? That's okay too we could uh live with the wall between us that is fine and you could chitchat with Minhyuk alone there on the other side even more.” He babbled.

“Its not that.” Hyunwoo said quickly, upset.

Kihyun perked up curious “Then what is it?”

“There I thought I would surprise you and propose tonight after the dinner and you just say this like its a joke! Like I haven't thought of that for about a million times everyday or that I don't ever want to step it up and marry you.” His thoughts slipping faster then the brain could stop the toungue. _Oh Fu-._

Kihyun was shocked “Hyunwoo what the heck.”

“I should have not said that right.” He looked at Kihyun with puppy eyes.

“I haven't thought you already- or that you _oh my god_ ”

“I have uh some time ago, that was the main reason I was spending more time with Min I was just waiting for a good moment and this felt like it could be tonight but I messed up.”

“Oh god.”

“How can I rewind the time? God it was not meant to go like this uh I knew my tongue would slip!” Hyunwoo said, angry at himself.

Kihyun made Hyunwoo look at him “Then wait and surprise me when I don't expect it hm?” Kihyun suggested. “Now kiss me and I’ll pretend I didn't hear you twenty seconds ago.”

“Will do my _muse_.”

~

And he did surprise him, weeks later, the day after Christmas eve.

Kihyun was slowly losing hope because just two days ago they went together to a luxurious restaurant and after they left they took a walk alongside the christmas decorated streets and then there was a moment the older kneeled and Kihyun held a breath only for Hyunwoo to tie his shoes and smile up at him. _What a demon._

Hyunwoo was unreadable and Kihyun on the edge. Even yesterday on Christmas eve nothing happened. _Did he forget? How could he forget such a thing?_ But the wait was killing him and he knew he couldn't wait much longer. He even debated to propose first.

And just as he least expected it. It happened.

It was morning after the Christmas eve, Kihyun smelled the waffles the second he opened the bathroom door, his hair was still damp since he only dried them with towel and left it messy without combing through. Did he care? Not really. Hyunwoo already saw this many times. As if something would happen so early in the day. _Don’t think so._ He went to the kitchen where Hyunwoo was standing by the waffle maker.

“Good morning babe.” Hyunwoo turned when he heard the steps behind him.

“Why didn't you wake me up? I could help out.” Kihyun asked and yawned before coming close and backhug the older. _Hm he even smells like waffles._

“Because I wanted to make breakfast for once...sorry its just waffles you know thats like the only decent breakfast I can make.”

“Nono its perfect you know waffles are my favorite! Especially yours yumm” Kihyun kissed Hyunwoo quickly “and good morning to you too.”

“Do you want whipped cream or chocolate on them?” The older asked.

“Chocolate please!” Kihyun shouted happily and noticed the coffee maker already running. “Then I'll get us coffee?”

“Noo I'm doing all the stuff. You already ruined my breakfast in bed idea so go sit down at the table and be a good boy, I'll be right there.”

“Uu special treatment I like that.” Kihyun winked and leaned away.

Hyunwoo catched Kihyun quickly and briefly kissed him before letting go and pushing him from the kitchen. “Anything for my prince and now shoo.”

Kihyun hummed a tune while waiting at the table in the living room for breakfast. Hyunwoo arrived minutes later first with their coffee and then with the waffles.

Kihyun didn’t waited when was the plate in front of him and quickly rolled the waffle together so the chocolate on top would stay in the middle and started munching the food, he was so hungry! 

There was a loud hiss from Hyunwoo opossite to him. “Noo!”

Kihyun frowned and spoke with his mouth half full. “No wut?”

“You uhh you ate it!” Hyunwoo huffed getting the velvet box out of nowhere suddenly “.. then here we go the old way. Kihyun will you marry me?" 

Kihyun choked on the waffle he was still chewing when the ring was just there in front of him. “iss hapunung nuw?! ugh”

“What the f-“ Hyunwoo panicked but saved him.

Kihyun was breathing loudly, catching a breath and looking at the ring. This was the real deal, not a dream.

“Ah it was not meant to go like this! You ate the chocolate writing! You haven't even glanced at it!”

“I was hungry!”

“But my plan almost kill you oh my-”

“Its okay hahaha!” Kihyun laughed so loud at how ridiculous it must have seemed if there was anyone else witnessing it.

“Uh..Surprised?”

“A lot! Aaah I look like a mess!” Kihyun started to comb his hair with him hand. “I expected some restaurant or when you kneeled later or perhaps the actual Christmas evening yesterday?”

“But you look the most beautiful in the morning!” Hyunwoo argued. “Aha thats why you were so excited yesterday?”

“Maybe maybe not..”

“Well I wanted to get you good since I messed up my plan to surprise and morning after the eve sounded amazing...Changkyun thought so too.”

“He knew too?”

“Yes but they were just advising me okay?”

“Okay thats fine so it was your idea to kill me with your surprise?” Kihyun asked with a smile.

Hyunwoo thought its not going well and started apologizing. “I am sorry I am so sorry! But I saved you and you didn't so uh thats bonus points for me?”

“I guess.” Kihyun shrugged.

“And… and your answer?”

Kihyun pretended to think hard about it. “Hmm I guess the wall can go away now.. _my future husband._ ”

Hyunwoo sweeped Kihyun up and kissed him and the other kissed back just as eagerly.

“Ah, I messed up yet I'm still winning.” Hyunwoo spoke when they parte, big smile not leaving his face.

“I guess your muse has a soft spot for you or something.” Kihyun said casually. “Sorry for eating the writing.”

“Thats fine I took a pic.” Hyunwoo put the ring out of the box. “May I?”

“Please..” Kihyun let Hyunwoo put the ring on his finger and marveled at its beauty. The ring was a simple circle with a sparkly lining of small gems all around “Ah it fits _perfectly.”_

“Yea I tried to measure you when you were asleep.”

Kihyun held the urge to hit Hyunwoo “What!”

Hyunwoo quickly moved from expecting Kihyun’s hand and chuckled. “But it was impossible so Minhyuk stole the ring you wore on your right ring finger.”

“Aah I haven’t noticed.”

“Yes I was too worried it wouldn't fit and that it would ruin it yet it was me ruining it all the while.”

“Ah please Hyunwoo! Stop overthinking! It was great like that! You saved me and now we have a cute story to tell.”

“You're the best… I'm so glad I found you.”

Kihyun smiled back. “And I'm so glad I had the tuesday nights open late.”

“Sorry it was not fancy I thought you would like it more if we were alone at such a special moment.”

“Its fine, it was perfect, it wouldn't be you if it was cliche like a proposal in front of strangers. I loved it.” Kihyun said and kissed Hyunwoo with all the love he held for the other in his heart. “And of course because I love you too.”

“Always beautiful to hear it from you.” Hyunwoo closed the distance again to kiss the other. “I love you so much, _my muse._ ”

Getting a happy ending for the webtoon author was never on his mind. Before he met Kihyun he cared only about his characters getting the happy ending after all the struggles he put them through. Creating and actually living life was so different yet luck turned on his side and he got what he thought would never come so easily in his life.

He didn't really know who to thank for that horrible day that has happened more than two years ago, that dark day that turned his life back on track after he met his muse, but he was grateful, very grateful for whatever force led him to the warm light in the darkest night.

There was a happy ending written for him too after all.

~

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.💕 I hope you liked this bonus!  
> Feel free to comment or find me on twitter @Sasanka_27 If I dont answer your questions here!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first of of three stories for showki bingo!  
> If you know me from twitter you know I am a person who ocasionally post some fanart while I draw a lot in my free time because I love it so so much. I related with struggle I wrote in this story because Ive been there like that too last year. As in this I tell that it is important to have inspiration that drives your passion or better to find a muse and have the person be your motivation. It could be anyone actually a person you look up to, friend, lover, or as Hyunwoo here was strucked it could be even a stranger you saw. I keep being inspired by support of my friends (shout out to Lu, I love u) and by wonderful group that is monsta X. Thank you for reading, be safe and take care!  
> ~Sasanka
> 
> Find me on twitter under username @Sasanka_27  
> Feedback or kudos are welcomed :)


End file.
